


Потоки крови и голые проститутки

by alameli



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Explicit Language, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Любители сверхъествественного отправляются в старинный особняк в Нассау, якобы посещаемый призраками.





	Потоки крови и голые проститутки

— В дождливые дни, — хрипло рассказывал старик, — в доме пахнет дохлой рыбой. Лампа, — он махнул в сторону стоящего на тумбочке антикварного светильника, — включается иногда сама по себе. Годика два назад к нам приезжали какие-то парапса...

— Парапсихологи, — почему-то шепотом подсказал Остин.

— Эти, ага. Им повезло: лампа тогда мигала несколько ночей подряд. Они решили, что это какие-то сигналы, шифр, долго над ним бились. И в итоге разгадали фразу... — старик сделал драматическую паузу, — «в жопу Нассау»! — И он премерзко захихикал.

Профессор Кирби поморщился, а Остин, наоборот, воспрял духом: раз уж смотреть тут почти не на что (комнаты были полупустыми, сам особняк — обычной развалиной), то он не против послушать пикантных подробностей.

— Какие еще необъяснимые явления здесь наблюдали? — деловито спросил профессор. Остин достал блокнот.

— Мебель двигалась, — начал перечислять старик, — предметы летали по комнате. Особенно острые — оставишь где, покоя не будет. Одного посетителя когда-то даже ранило — карандаш воткнулся ему прямо в глаз!

Остин с опаской покосился на свою ручку.

— Часто слышались стуки, удары, ругань...

— Ругань? — переспросил Остин.

— Да, в основном невнятное бормотание, даже не поймешь, человеческий ли голос, но я ручаюсь, что слышал однажды «пошел на хер» и «кретин слабоумный».

Старик развел руками как бы извиняясь за призраков.

— Ну, а любимое развлечение местных признаков — обливать посетителей кровью. Вы не смотрите так, это я сам видел! Ниоткуда, прямо из воздуха, вдруг — раз — и польется как из ведра, красная, липкая, вонючая, настоящая кровь! Не очень свежая, к тому же. Еще разные вещи пропадали. Положите куда монету или колечко — точно утащат. К еде они равнодушны, а вот если оставить бутылочку спиртного — к утру ничего не останется.

— «Они», вы сказали? — уточнил профессор.

Старик кивнул.

— Считается, что это пираты сюда вернулись. Пару сотен лет назад тут, по слухам, был бордель, — он подмигнул Остину, и тот споткнулся. — Видели тут призраков девушек в вызывающих платьях да в неприличных позах. Одна вроде как даже совсем голая сидела, расставив ноги. Но обычно видят пиратов: Эйвери, Черную Бороду, Вейна. А одному ученому даже губернатор Роджерс померещился. Этот ученый, говорят, потом свихнулся и прикончил какого-то испанца. Лично я своими глазами видел только Бенжамина Хорниголда.

— Ну вот, как всегда, — возмущенно сказал призрак Джека Рэкхема, вырываясь из призрачных объятий Энн Бонни и Мэри Рид. — Меня не назвали!

По комнате, где находились посетители, будто пронесся легкий ветерок. Профессор Кирби ничего не заметил, а Остин встревоженно огляделся.

— Разве тебе не льстит, что тебя путают с величайшими пиратами? — не удержалась от шпильки полупрозрачная Макс.

— И Роджерсом! — взвыл Джек. — Надеюсь, хоть голой проституткой был не я.

Посетители, тем временем, отошли в сторону, чтобы поделиться мнениями. Призраки прислушались.

— Совершеннейшая чушь, — резюмировал профессор. — Если здесь и исчезает алкоголь, то к этому явно приложился наш проводник, а не призраки. Потоки крови? Голые проститутки? Выдумки, и далеко не самые оригинальные.

— Наши гости, — мрачно произнесла Энн, — в нас не верят. Им подавай что-нибудь пооригинальнее.

— Обольем их экскрементами? — предложил Джек.

Девушки посмотрели на него с отвращением.

— Кровь так кровь, — сдался он.

— Нет, — капризно сказала Макс. — Это скучно. А юноша мне даже нравится, и по-моему, он в нас верит. Я не против показаться ему голой.

— И я, — сказала Мэри.

Энн промолчала. Джек взглянул на нее с благодарностью, но ему показалось, что она тоже не против.

Юноша, Остин, и правда был хорош собой.

И Джек решился.

— А меня ведь голым еще никто не видел?

Пока он развоплощал на себе одежду, Макс смотрела на него с усмешкой, Мэри — с одобрением, Энн — как обычно.

— Может быть, так меня наконец вспомнят? РЭКХЕМ! — заорал он. — МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ ДЖЕК РЭКХЕМ.

«Уууууу. Уу», — громким воем отозвался старый особняк, напугав Остина и профессора Кирби. Они вцепились друг в друга и попятились к двери.

***

«... А потом из стены показался... огроменный полупрозрачный х-хуй! — рассказывал Остин подружке месяц спустя. Теперь он немного заикался, но их с профессором приключения в Нассау всё равно добавили ему популярности. — И мы увидели абсолютно го-голого Неда Лоу!»


End file.
